Les noces de Chichi
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: Est ce que quelqu'un a pris le temps d'éclairer clairement Goku sur le sens du devoir conjugal ? bien sûr que non ! One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Je ne retire aucun profit sinon le plaisir de les lui emprunter pour écrire cette histoire.**

Attention cher lecteur, j'évoque ici ma conception de la nuit de noces de Goku et Chichi et j'emploie donc des termes évoquant clairement la sexualité des deux protagonistes. Ainsi, si n'as pas l'âge requis par le rating ou si tu ne désires pas t'étendre sur le sujet, passes ton chemin mon ami.

Ceci étant dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Kissou à la mayonnaise

 **Les noces de Chichi**

Quiconque aurait observé attentivement le trousseau de Chichi aurait remarqué dans les entrelacs de broderies certaines imperfections : ici un point de croix inégal, là une goutte de sang séché depuis longtemps. Qu'importe ! Son ballot bringuebalait dans une charrette que tirait son époux. La vie était bien faite, merci Cher Kami.

Ils cheminaient sur un sentier bordé de prairies et de bosquets et depuis que le soleil s'était couché, ils avaient pénétré dans un sous-bois dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Il montait du sol une chaude et enivrante odeur d'humus et ils pouvaient percevoir dans les buissons de fougères les soubresauts de la petite faune effrayée par leur passage. Au travers de la frondaison, la lune pleine distillait ses rayons fantomatiques, éclairant les cailloux blancs qui parsemaient leur chemin, tel un guide bienveillant et silencieux.

Seuls les hululements des hiboux et des chouettes étaient là pour les accueillir dans la maison du mont Pazou de Son Gohan. Cette maison serait la leur désormais et Chichi avait hâte d'arriver. Elle balançait ses jambes agiles avec hardiesse, traçant des plans sur la comète et en faisant part à Goku au fur et à mesure qu'elle les élaboraient.

Quelle aubaine d'habiter à la campagne ! Il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour faire fortune à peu de frais. Si tant est qu'on soit malin et travailleur, bien entendu.

Un pas après l'autre elle décida qu'il faudrait avoir des poules, pour les œufs. Ils garderaient une partie de la ponte pour faire les marchés. Ils s'y prendraient tellement bien qu'ils auraient même leur étal dans plusieurs villages.

Si ils écoulaient correctement, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver puisque tout le monde aime manger du poulet le dimanche, ils investiraient rapidement dans un lopin de terre et élèveraient des moutons. Il faudrait filer la laine, le soir évidemment. Bientôt avec toutes ces pelotes de qualité supérieure, leur travail porterait ses fruits. Les élégantes ne jureront que par leur production, qui ne grattera pas comme ces horribles pull en synthétique !

D'ailleurs, ils produiraient Bio, c'était la tendance et pour peu qu'ils s'attèlent à la tâche ils marchanderaient à un meilleur prix ce qui leur aurait couté moins cher à cultiver. Est ce qu'il avait entendu parler des abeilles ? Hein ! Hein ? Ca ne coute rien d'avoir des ruches ? Il fallait aussi faire du miel !

« N'est ce pas Goku ? » S'enquit-t-elle alors que son mari ne répondait rien du tout à ce judicieux plan qu'elle escamotait à grandes enjambées.

Il était ami avec Bulma et Lunch depuis suffisamment longtemps pour bien prendre garde de ne jamais, au grand jamais ! Couper la parole à une dame. Ces furies s'étaient déjà chargées de lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne au renfort de toute une batterie d'ustensiles de cuisine plus ou moins contendants.

« Hum… Oui Chichi, les abeilles et les petites graines, on m'a expliqué… » Marmonna-t-il, l'air un peu absent de celui qui sort d'une profonde réflexion.

Le mariage s'était vraiment une nouvelle aventure semée d'embuches ! Si pour le moment il s'en sortait à merveille, il restait sur ses gardes et ressassait les conseils prodigués deux jours plus tôt en grand conciliabule par ses amis à Kame House.

Le fait que Chichi pérorait sans discontinuer ne l'y aidait pas. D'ailleurs elle reprenait déjà sa litanie, faite de radis, de bas de laine et de labeur acharné.

Le seul incident notoire de leur journée avait été la casse de quelques verres quand Krillin s'était mis à chanter «Je l'aime à mourir». Il allait entonner un rappel que personne ne lui réclamait quand il avait reçu la tong de tortue géniale en pleine figure, limitant les dégâts sur les tympans des convives.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés en fin d'après midi aussi discrètement que le permettaient les boites de conserves accrochées à leur carriole au dessous d'un panneau « Just Married ». Il aurait tellement préféré appeler le nuage magique, son fidèle et rapide destrier ! Mais comment faire avec tout le paquetage de Chichi ? Une épouse ça ne voyage pas léger : la sienne était accompagnée de toute une cohorte de vaisselle, de linge et de meubles qu'il tractait depuis trois heures dans les nids de poules et les ornières.

Pour ajouter à son embarras, il était par dessus tout fatigué d'avoir du porter son costume blanc dont il s'était débarrassé aussi vite que possible. Qui peut survivre à un festin en plein été dans un costume immaculé ? En premier lieu il avait jeté au loin les chaussures qui lui tenaient les pieds comme dans un étau. Mais le mal été fait, il avait des ampoules qui à chaque pas se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

"Pfiou ! Chichi tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était aussi long le mariage …" gémit Son Goku en se délestant de son fardeau devant une construction de pierre dont la toiture au faîtage incurvé vers le ciel comme les bras d'un parent aimant semblait s'exclamer de joie de voir son enfant revenir au bercail.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité, Chichi ne distinguait pas très bien mais il lui sembla que la masure était petite et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle partait dans la vie conjugale d'un point un peu plus reculé que ce qu'elle avait auguré de prime abord.

D'un coup d'œil scrutateur elle jugea les alentours. Un puit sur la margelle duquel était posé un seau de fer blanc, un foyer dont les braises étaient éteintes depuis une éternité et partout de petites touffes d'herbes et des cailloux.

Elle approcha du bâtiment, toucha la pierre de taille et remarqua qu'au moins les petites fenêtres avaient des vitres, ce n'était pas si décourageant. Elle pénétra dans la bicoque.

Une fois dedans elle prit pleinement conscience qu'en effet, c'était petit. Et sale.

Le mobilier dérisoire et la décoration sommaire avaient sied à un autre couple de tourtereaux. Ils avaient établis leur nid dans un coin et s'étaient équipés de toilettes à la turque. A la vue des dégoulinures de déjections sur le mur et du conséquent tas de guano, elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps. Elle allait leur apprendre à voler à ces emplumés de squatteurs !

« On va quand même pas habiter dans ce taudis ! » fulmina-t-elle en repoussant du pied le coin retourné du tapis élimé et couvert de poussière pour le remettre en place.

Goku vit un peu de fumée sortir des oreilles de Chichi et son instinct d'auto-préservation lui souffla qu'il était temps pour lui d'appliquer la technique secrète dont Yamcha lui avait parlé.

Pour calmer une femme en colère, et selon toute vraisemblance il en avait une en face de lui, la meilleure tactique était, selon son ami, de créer une diversion. Et justement il en avait une, et c'était un cadeau !

« J'avais oublié » s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main, « Bulma nous a offert ça ! »

Il sorti de la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture une Capsule Hoï Poï à laquelle était attachée une petite enveloppe frappée du logo « Capsule Corporation ».

Chichi, intriguée, s'en saisit immédiatement. Défroissant le carré de papier qui avait souffert durant son transport, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut à voix haute la carte de Bulma.

« Chers amis, je vous renouvelle tout mes vœux de bonheur et encore félicitations ! Acceptez ce modeste présent, je suis sûre que vous apprécierez un peu de confort et de modernité, je vous joins la notice d'installation. Tendresse » elle avait signé de son prénom et ajouté un cœur et le symbole de la paix.

La capsule dégoupillée et jetée au sol libéra dans un nuage de fumée un joli panier d'osier décoré d'un gros nœud de bolduc blanc.

Les Brief leur avaient préparé un gentil pique nique ! Goku frotta une des pommes rouge et luisante sur son dogi, elle promettait d'être sucrée et juteuse… Il l'offrit à Chichi en souriant. Elle repoussa sa main tendue, se penchant à son tour sur le panier garni.

Qu'est ce que ces gens avaient dans la tête ? Elle pouvait pourvoir à ses propres besoins et avaient emmené avec elle les conserves et les pommes de terre qu'elle préparait toujours d'une année sur l'autre. Entre les cerises et la boîte de chocolat, un autre objet piqua sa curiosité.

Encapsuler une capsule, c'était bien une lubie de petite fille riche…

« Mais ? C'est une capsule d'habitation ! C'est une capsule d'habitation ! Regarde le plan, cette cuisine ! Quel espace ! C'est formidable ! »S'exclama-t-elle en oubliant promptement ces griefs contre les Brief.

Goku qui croquait déjà dans un deuxième fruit, était soulagé que Chichi retrouve sa bonne humeur.

D'un commun accord avec se que voulait Chichi, ils décidèrent qu'il était trop tard pour se lancer dans l'installation de leur nouvelle maison. Elle lui fit tirer un seau d'eau du puit et l'enjoignit d'aller l'attendre à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit.

Elle s'était réservée pour la particularité de cette soirée et n'osait confier son appréhension qu'à Kami dans un souhait muet.

"Oh Tout Puissant, faites qu'il soit doux…" se répétait-t-elle. Le poid imperceptible de l'anneau d'or à son annulaire commençant à lui peser sur le cœur.

Elle se donna du courage en s'aspergeant le visage une dernière fois d'eau froide.

« Allez ma fille ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » Elle sentait ses oreilles prendre feu et ignora ses genoux tremblotants du mieux qu'elle put.

Aucunes des multiples fantaisies qu'elle avait imaginées pour se divertir avant de s'endormir durant ces longues années d'attentes, n'auraient pu la préparer à ce qu'elle découvrit en franchissant la porte de cette chambrette bucolique.

Elle trouva Goku étalé au pied du lit. Il avait rejeté une couverture sur lui et étreignait un oreiller qui avait connu de meilleures nuits.

Il effaçait d'un revers de la main tout en baillant des reliefs de chantilly. Il avait trouvé, et engloutit, une part de leur gâteau de mariage.

Face à la mine décrépite de Chichi, il comprit qu'il avait commis une bévue.

« T'en voulais ? » tenta-t-il un peu désespéré de retrouver un jour la paix du célibat.

« Mais… Enfin Goku, on doit partager notre lit… Pour notre famille ! » Lui répondit-telle, pantoise.

C'était donc ça ! Krillin lui avait parlé de cette tendresse que les couples partagent entre eux. Son ami lui avait expliqué en rougissant et en bégayant que le vrai rôle des époux était de se fournir une chaleur humaine mutuelle et que, ce faisant, la cigogne finirait par passer. Avec un bébé.

Son épouse venait de déloger manu militari un vieux couple de moineaux qui ne dérangeait personne, mais elle semblait tout de même prête à recevoir la visite d'un plus gros volatile… Les méandres de l'esprit de Chichi restaient un mystère pour lui…

Cependant, elle voulait du confort et il pouvait lui en fournir. Il s'illumina, remplit d'un sentiment de légèreté retrouvée, fier d'avoir su trouver une solution aussi rapidement.

« Tu veux dormir sur mes baloches ? » lui proposa-t-il, certain que Chichi accepterait dans un élan de bonheur conjugal.

« T'as un grain ou quoi ! » lui hurla –t-elle, se gonflant d'indignation.

Il secouait les mains pour la dissuader de s'approcher plus de lui alors qu'elle avançait les mains fermées en deux poings rageurs. A reculons, il grimpa sur le lit et toucha le mur, déconfit. Il avait toujours dormi sur les roubignoles de son grand-père, quelle mouche la piquait donc ?

Elle en tomba des nues et lui fit signe de se taire, elle n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Elle était certes novice, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait épousé le dernier des niais. Elle ne s'en serait jamais douté, lui ! Un élève de Muten Roshi…

Tortue Géniale… C'est à son ultime enseignement que Goku pensait alors que l'épuisement avait raison de lui : « Le mariage c'est avoir des embêtements à deux qu'on aurait jamais eu tout seul ».

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux aux premiers rayons du soleil les tira de leur léger sommeil le lendemain matin.

Chichi avait mal dormi : pour son plus grand malheur, Goku ronflait. Toute la nuit elle avait supporté le capharnaüm de sa respiration tonitruante. Elle avait sifflé, sans résultat. Elle lui avait pincé le nez, pas d'amélioration. Elle avait essayé de le pousser sur le côté, rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait fini par lui donner un coup de pied, elle s'était fait mal.

De guerre lasse elle avait tiré l'oreiller de sous la tête de Goku et l'avait plaqué sur ses oreilles en s'allongeant sur le ventre dans une position aussi étouffante qu'inconfortable.

Coincé contre le mur, Goku espérait en ouvrant l'œil que Chichi soit partie vaquée à une quelconque occupation.

Cette fille était vraiment étrange, il l'avait entendu siffloter en plein milieu de la nuit et, mais ça il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, elle semblait déterminée à l'attaquer dans son sommeil.

Il commençait à prendre peur et n'osait même pas péter.

Malheureusement elle était toujours là lorsqu'il se retourna précautionneusement et il se plaqua malencontreusement contre sa cuisse. Elle remuât un peu, murmurant interrogativement son prénom. Quel benêt ! Il l'avait réveillée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Chichi, ce muscle va se dégonfler dans pas longtemps, ça arrive aussi à Krillin le matin et ce n'est pas dangereux…»

Faudrait-t-il vraiment qu'elle s'occupe de tout ? A la vague de désir succéda un tsunami de colère.

Il s'agrippa des deux mains au matelas, épouvanté par la fureur soudaine de cette petite personne qui lui tambourinait de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine en lui postillonnant sur le visage.

« Mais calme toi…» la supplia-t-il.

« Je suis parfaitement calme, Son Goku ! » couina-t-elle en agrippant le col de son pauvre t-shirt dont les coutures cédèrent sous la torsion.

Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais il vit que ses yeux noirs, rendus plus brillants par la colère, lançaient des éclairs. Il pouvait sentir leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson de l'appel de la bagarre. Son instinct prit le dessus. La faisant rouler bouler au bas du lit, il l'encercla de ses bras aux muscles saillants.

« Je t'ai battue, Son Chichi ! » fanfaronna-t-il, heureux d'avoir trouver un terrain d'entente avec celle qui devait désormais partager sa vie.

La jeune femme cligna deux fois des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille et elle décida que ça lui plaisait énormément.

« Pas encore tout à fait … » Lui répondit-t-elle en empoignant sa vigoureuse, mais fragile, masculinité tendue au travers le fin tissu de son caleçon.

Ah ! Le coup vicieux ! Pire que les doigts dans les yeux ! Il avait la confirmation que Chichi était bien un monstre et serra fort les dents dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Tirerait-t-elle ? Serrerait-t-elle ? Pour sûr ça ne serait pas fair-play !

Sans doute fit-t-elle un peu des deux. Il ne put s'appesantir sur le sujet, trop abasourdi pour se concentrer sur autre chose que l'appel tyrannique que lui lançait pour la première fois son pénis. Chichi lui souriait maintenant, les pommettes roses de celle qui a réussi son coup. Elle lui caressa la joue avant d'essayer de lui voler un baiser. Il eut juste le temps de reculer un peu, elle fronçait déjà les sourcils.

Il la laissa juste un peu gagner, par courtoisie. Il sentit le Kî de son adversaire s'amplifier lorsqu'elle l'enserra de ses jambes et donna un coup de bassin sur le côté pour le retourner. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait envie qu'ils continuent de se chamailler.

Ce matin là, entre les cris et les tapes, Chichi finit par réussir à inculquer à Goku quelques prises de karaté pour adulte.

 **FIN**


End file.
